shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Dias Bardolomew
Dias Bardolomew (ディアス・バルトロメウ, Diasu Barutoromeu) is the adjutant of the Orleans Knights. Later on, after Bahamut's eventual defeat, he serves as the captain of the Orleans Knights. Appearance He is a rather tall man with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He wears the Orleans Knight uniform with a red shirt. Personality He is a very caring person and is always worrying about his subordinate Alessand, to the point that he hesitated in killing the man despite the horrible crimes committed by him. Although a knight, Dias is not above defying the rules for the sake of peace, even if defying the rules equates to defying the King and risking his future. However, Dias never voiced any displeasure towards the ill-treatment of the demons. It wasn't until he and Kaisar decided to defend a few demon children from their fellow knights did Dias display any concern for the subjugated species. Most of the time, Dias maintains a rather serious expression, contrasting his more expressive and hot-headed companions. Plot Past Dias joined the Orleans Knights sometime after Bahamut's revival. He served under Jeanne d'Arc and was one of two knights who supported her. He was visibly distraught when the newly crowned Charioce XVII banished her from the royal castle. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Years later, Dias is first shown alongside his fellow knights arriving at a scene of a crime. The infamous "Ragged Demon" has just slaughtered a bunch of humans in order to free demon captives about to be sold to slavery. King Charioce XVII soon gives the knights the task of personally capturing the troublesome demon, and Dias partakes in Captain Kaisar's plan to use female demons as bait. After the Ragged Demon succeeds in freeing the captives, Dias and his fellow knights pursue the criminal. Meanwhile, Kaisar is presumably assaulted by a teenage girl, whom Alessand theorizes is an ally of the Ragged Demon. At Alessand's command, Dias and the other knights (sans Kaisar) fire projectiles at a tower where the teenage girl ended up. Soon after, a red dragon launches a devastating attack on the knights, who are forced to flee the scene and abort the mission. Dias, Kaisar and Alessand meet with Charioce the next day and are informed that the mission to capture the Ragged Demon has now been handed to the Onyx Task Force, much to ALessand's chagrin. After the Onyx Task Force also fail to retrieve the demon, Charioce himself leads both the Orleans Knights and the Onyx Task Force to the town square and uses bait to lure the Ragged Demon once more. The bait is a success and the Ragged Demon is captured. However, before a golem can execute the criminal (who is revealed to be Azazel) said demon is suddenly yanked away by an unknown force. Charioce threatens to kill the demon captives one by one if Azazel does not return, but the entire army is confronted by the "Red Dragon" instead. Despite the efforts of Charioce's knights, all of them are forced to retreat. Later on, Dias is overseeing the training of his fellow knights. Resting nearby is Alessand, who admits his reason for joining the Orleans Knights was to be with Jeanne d'Arc. Unfortunately, the saint had been banished from the order before he became a knight. Dias voices mild disapproval over Alessand's lack of dedication towards his duties. At Kaisar's insistence, both Dias and Alessand are barred from partaking in the upcoming festival, due to Kaisar's belief that the demons are going to launch a counterattack. The night goes by without any incident, but by the following morning, Kaisar's prediction is proven true when a group of demons are spotted acting suspiciously around the city. The demons fail to launch a counterattack thanks to Charioce, who is taking part in a parade, being tipped off on the possible attack by Kaisar himself. The demons are spotted and slain one by one by the Onyx Task Force, until three remain, including Azazel. Dias and Alessand arrive in time to witness the battle between Azazel and Charioce XVII, which Kaisar chooses to intervene in. Dias also notices a child hovering in the sky, emitting a bright golden glow that is forcing the Onyx Task Force to collapse onto their knees. The gods also arrive at the scene to kidnap the child, allowing the Onyx Task Force to apprehend Azazel, Kaisar and the teenage girl from earlier, who Azazel reveals is the "Red Dragon". When the war between Charioce XVII and the gods commences, Dias and Alessand partake in the battle. However, Charioce's army suffers a major disadvantage and the pair are forced to go into hiding. They are surprised to see the green stone-powered ships, golems and knights collapse upon coming into close contact with the gods' weapon. Alessand expresses confusion since the King's weapons are designed to kill gods and should be immune to the gods' power, while Dias looks on with an observant expression. Charioce turns the tides into his favor when he fires the stolen weapon Dromos, obliterating the gods' weapon and enabling his green stone-powered army to fight back and slay almost every god on the battlefield. Near the end of the conflict, Kaisar is apprehended once more, after attempting an escape. Dias visits Kaisar in his cell sometime after. Dias is also a witness to Kaisar's fight with Azazel in the arena, arranged by the King. Dias shows little to no expression when both the former captain and Ragged Demon disappear from the scene using a smoke bomb. Dias reluctantly joins Alessand at the demon brothel and worries that Kaisar will be unhappy to see them here like this. Alessand, drunk and depressed, loudly states the unlikelihood of that ever happening. A demon girl is trying to get Dias's attention when Alessand abruptly kicks over a waiter he found unattractive. To Dias's surprise, it is Kaisar in disguise. Kaisar informs them that he wishes to use Alessand in a plot to steal Charioce XVII's bracelet, so the King can no longer use Dromos. Alessand is reluctant but his ultimate agreement to partake in the plot pleases Dias a lot, whose joy discomforts a rather confused Alessand. Dias also joins and is assigned by Rita the task of infiltrating the royal castle alongside Favaro, while Alessand escorts Nina in as an attendant of a ball being hosted. The plot is ruined by Nina herself, and Dias is not seen again for sometime. Kaisar locates him and informs him, much to Dias's fury, that that Alessand had murdered the Holy Child. Dias considers Alessand a fool for doing so. Both men are certain Charioce XVII did not grant this important task to someone like Alessand personally, yet the Holy Child's mother is already gathering an army in response to the murder. When asked about the King, Dias informs Kaisar that Charioce XVII had secretly left the castle the previous night, a piece of information Dias obtained by forcing it out of someone, an act which might ban Dias from the royal castle. Kaisar asks Dias to work with him in stopping the coming battle, and Dias gladly accepts. After the pair fail to talk Jeanne out of fighting against Charioce XVII, they head for the capital city and stop the Orleans Knights there from slaying demon children. Kaisar chooses to head for the King while Dias chases down Alessand, who is now the Captain of the Orleans Knights, a position he received from murdering the Holy Child. Alessand flees from the pair but gets knocked unconscious by falling debris. He wakes up to find Dias standing over him. Dias raises his sword against Alessand and demands to know why he murdered the Holy Child. Alessand bows and apologizes for the murder, and Dias falls for the bait by putting away his sword. Alessand responds by charging at him with a hidden dagger, but Dias catches it in time. Dias is visibly disappointed by Alessand's actions and raises his sword again, causing Alessand to flee in terror. By the time Dias locates Alessand, the latter had been stabbed in the stomach by a demon child. Dias watches as the young Captain dies with tear-filled eyes. Dias then collapses to his knees, crying as well, while calling Alessand a fool. Dias is later seen carrying Alessand's dead body on his back as he wanders around the city. When a fire ball sent by Bahamut heads towards him, Dias witnesses the demons and gods combining their efforts to form a shield and protect the city. At the conclusion of the battle, Dias is promoted to the position of Captain of the Orleans Knights. Powers and Abilities Dias is a knight of great talent as he is given the role of observing sword practices between members of the Orleans Knights. His skill is never questioned and younger knights visibly fear the idea of clashing swords with him. He also possesses quick reflexes as he was able to stop Alessand from stabbing him with a hidden dagger by catching the blade itself. Relationships *Alessand Visponti: Dias spent most of his time being around Alessand, attempting and failing to act as a voice of reason and a good example. The two were very different in terms personality yet Dias stood by Alessand's side whenever he could. He became enraged when Alessand murdered the Holy Child and hunted the knight down in order to punish him. However, his affections for Alessand made him hesitate and was nearly killed by the sly knight. Dias witnessed Alessand's death at the hands of a demon child and went on to carry Alessand's body on his back for the remainder of the war. *Charioce XVII: Dias' personal opinion of Charioce is unknown, but he seems to hold the King in high regards. He does not view the King's reign as tyrannical but will defy the King if it means preventing a war from occurring. He, like Kaisar, are pacifists to the point that they will turn against anyone who poses a threat to Charioce XVII's reign, possibly due to their dedication as knights. *Jeanne d'Arc: Dias was one of only two knights who showed continued respect for Jeanne even after she lost her god-given powers. He was visibly distraught when she was banished from the order, though his opinion of her afterwards is unknown. He, like Kaisar, did not agree with her hatred towards Charioce XVII and went out of his way to try and stop her from declaring war on the King, preferring Jeanne to direct her anger at Alessand for the murder of her child. It is unknown if he realized or cared that Jeanne wanted to liberate the people from the king's tyranny. *Kaisar Lidfard: Dias was very loyal to his former captain, Kaisar, possibly because they shared many values. Both did not believe Charioce XVII deserved to die for any crime and both did anything they could to ensure peace without harming the king or the king's enemies. It is unknown how Dias felt about Kaisar's death. Trivia * Bardolomew, more commonly spelled as "Bartholomew", is an English given name or surname derived from the Aramaic name meaning "son of Talmai". *Dias is fairly similar to Lavalley, acting as a sort of companion to his captain. The main difference is that Dias shares many opinions with Kaisar, while Lavalley was the opposite of Jeanne d'Arc. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Knights Category:Incomplete